


In the garden

by MyuMyu



Category: frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Silly Loki, Smut, Tom takes it all like a good boy, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyuMyu/pseuds/MyuMyu
Summary: Loki decides to keep Thomas at home today.The rest can be only guessed. :)





	In the garden

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tom. XD That's all I have to say.

        It was rare to see Thomas in bed later than 7AM,Loki could tell,after a short reflection upon their six months long relationship.The reason was most of the time the mortal’s morning routine which consisted in an at least 30 minutes run in the park.Not that the deity was against this healthy habit,but sometimes,he wished to wake up with the smell of his mortal’s curls and the wonderful warmth of his body. (Of course,this wasn’t something Loki would easily admit openly,but since Tom had /insisted/ on learning the god the ‘art’ of cuddling,the god found himself fond of a lazy morning,with his mortal curled like a cat in his arms.)

        Today however,Loki decided it was time to hold his restless mortal at home.Missing a day of running wouldn’t affect him in the slightest. So before the atrocity of alarm would ring,he woke up and with his usual silent nature,shifted against his mortal without even waking him up.He moved just slightly lower,enough as to brace Thomas by his hips.So when the alarm rang at 7AM sharp,the mortal found himself unable to move to even turn it off.

        Drowsy and with the threads of sleep still pulling at his eyelids,Tom grumbled lowly,his hand blindly finding one of the arms which held him down by his hips. He knew it was Loki.

        “Loki…what are you doing?”

        “Holding my lover.Is not that obvious,Thomas?”

        The god’s expression was one to almost betray the grin he held,but since he was having his face hidden against his mortal’s lower back,the mortal wouldn’t see anything. His arms tightened just a little more around the narrow hips of his lover. Before that he used a flick of his fingers to turn off that annoying alarm. Tom sighed.

        “You are surely up to something.Say it.What is it?You know I have to go to run.”

        “Pfft…you and your running…I do not see you fat,Thomas.Why do you insist on running everyday?”

        “Because I have to keep fit,Loki.And because I like to run.I am not a god who doesn’t even need to go to gym…”

        “On this you are wrong,Thomas.” Loki said,finding more interesting to nip at the soft skin of Tom’s lower back than to hear his babbling about running. It resulted with the mortal squirming against his hold,muscles tensed with each nip he received. It made Tom’s annoyance disappear as quickly as it came.He turned around in the other’s embrace,a sleepy smile tracing his thin lips.Long hands reached down,to brush through the dark strands of hair.

        “How am I wrong,darling?”

        “By saying that we do not train our bodies.If you would watch the Aesir soldiers’ daily training,you will remark that is ten times more straining than your push ups and running. You would not resist to it.You are too frail.”

        If usually he’d comment on the ‘frail’ notion,this time Tom only offered a smile to his always beautiful lover.By now,he quite hinted why Loki had him trapped in bed.He won’t say it,knowing he didn’t liked to hear this,but it made him happy to know the male wanted him close.It was a quality time he rarely enjoyed when gone filming.Of course,the god had sneaked few times on set,almost embarrassing the Brit,but that was nothing compared with a day where nothing else mattered than the two of them.

        For a while,Loki seemed pretty content to lay like that with his mortal lover,to just leech warmth from his body and occasionally treat Thomas’ muscular abdomen with his lips.Tom was too relaxed,almost to the point of falling asleep,if it was not because of Loki’s nipping,which kept him just enough behind the line between awakening and sleep.Time flew fast like this,in their cocoon of peace and tranquility.

        But after a while,feeling that sleep will truly pull at his eyes again,Tom looked down again,briefly wondering for a moment how that until now,Loki had been so ‘calm’,calm meaning,in the god’s description,lacking mischief.This could mean two things : one,Loki was in no mood for anything today;two,he was up to something,but waiting for the right moment to let it out.Tom knew he should keep an eye on that aspect.This is why it took quite some courage to ask the next question.

        “Darling,what would you like to do today,apart from staying in bed and chaining my hips with your arms? I’m not going anywhere anymore,you know that,right?”

        Loki gave a grin to that statement.He let go of Tom’s hips,but only to crawl up the length of his lanky frame,pressing himself close enough to make him gasp.He kissed him hard enough to rob all the air Tom managed to inhale.It pleased him always to let his mortal in a state that would make him need long moments to compose himself.

        “Hmm…who knows? You can be a sneaky little mortal sometimes,Thomas. But...today I think we can have some good time in the garden. Have some drinks and enjoy the sun."

        "Okay...I like the idea of spending some time outside,but I much fear the meaning of the word 'good'."

        "Ah...so unfaithful...trust me,Thomas. Now,you stay here and get yourself ready.I shall go and prepare everything. Then you can join me."

         With a single hop,Loki was out of bed,stark naked.He was grinning from ear to ear,which served to assure Tom that he was truly up to something. But for now he pushed his thoughts aside,content to admire the naked beauty of his lover,even if it lasted little.Loki used magic to replace a shower,also to put some shorts on him.

         "My,Thomas,but do not eat me like this or I shall never make it to the kitchen." He teased,grinning still and pleased that as he heard this,his mortal blushed in a most beautiful shade of crimson.

          Still cursing him under his breath,even after Loki was gone,Tom stood up as well. He had to learn to control better his reactions. On the other hand,he didn't regreted them as long as it was about his lover. So with still flushed cheeks,he shuffled into the bathroom. Meanwhile,in the kitchen,Loki used his magic to prepare some light snacks and get cold drinks for them two.By custom,he conjured a bigger variety of them,so his mortal wouldn't complain afterwards. There were little whims Thomas had,in comparison with himself,so it was fairly easy to remember them.Once this detail was done as well,the god walked out in their garden.Luckily,having a house of his own brought to his mortal a rather large garden,where even a pool was settled,along with the alley,decorated with flowers, which passed through the whole garden like a snake.Loki walked further,the trays with snacks and drinks floating behind him due to his magic. It took even little to open up the lounges and the umbrella. Loki would use a spell to protect him against the sun's strong shine,but in the same time,he wanted Thomas to get a tan,not get toasted. Additional to the lounges was a table,on which he let the trays settle.With everything arranged on his taste,he finally took a seat,knowing Thomas would join soon. His protection spell was already up,so all he had to do was to lay back and enjoy the warmth.

         Now refreshed and awake,Tom could finally get dressed. He matched Loki's choice by taking only a pair of shorts and nothing more.His only hope was that Loki would stay still and try nothing 'funny'.

         "Finally. I thought you'll never come out."

         "Loki,you know how much I like to be clean and /awake/." Tom insisted on a very serious tone. He took a look at Loki's setting,this softening his expression. "This looks good."

         "Why thank you. It was easy to set it.Hm...clean,yes. I was about to think you are masturbating there. That would have been a show better than you naked under the shower."

          Tom growled.Loki's inuendo was awakening again his blush and memory. He'd let Loki watch him jerk off(most of the times the god demanded him this,just because the mortal looked so sexy splayed on his back,flushed,cock leaking from the red tip while those long fingers brought him to completion.),but there was one time when Loki got involved too. As he was stroking himself,the god probed with his long fingers his tight entrance,making all concentration leave the mortal. Tom thought back then that he'd pay back the god for keeping a steady pace and not even trying to stimulate his prostate(a thing Loki favoured when he was prepping Tom),but his sight overwhelmed Loki at a certain point and everything ended with him fucking Tom until both came,tangled in each other's body.

         A sigh passed his lips with the pleasantness of this moment,which was clearly observed by Loki,who for now resumed on grinning. Tom laid on his own lounge,preferring to let relaxation wipe any trace of concern. Loki did the same,sinking back into the lounge after offering Thomas a drink before he served himself as well.

         After a while,Loki opened his eyes. He had them closed to help him relax better,but to protect him from any stray ray of sun too.He looked over to his right at Thomas. The mortal was having his arm threw over his eyes,presumably to protect his sight.A naughty grin spread on his face. He cleared his throat,to get his lover's attention. It worked,because Tom turned his head towards Loki.

         "Thomas,I think you should get off your shorts. You should be naked to get a proper tan. You would not like two different shades,I guess."

         Tom narrowed his eyes at Loki,suspiciously. He had no occasion to reply,however,because soon he felt a blow of cool air over his front. He looked down,terrified to discover that his shorts had vanished.

         "Loki! Stop that! What if a neighbour sees me?"

         "Not likely,my dear mortal. I believe your neighbours have other things to do than to admire your nakedness. Even if is not easy to take one's eyes off you."

          Loki licked his lips for a moment,while Tom,sporting a blush again,could recognize the tinge of lust in those green eyes which seemed to eat him already.

         "Loki,you little bastard,I swea-"

          Tom's yelp could be heard loud and clear as he felt his wrist suddenly wrapped by a hand.Loki had bent forward from his lounge and got to Tom,whom with a single movement dragged him on his lap.He made him brace his waist with his thighs,Tom already gasping as something poked against his naked arse.

         "No. Loki,you are not going to...ah!"

          Grinning,Loki simply leaned forward,to press a kiss to his chin.He had breached his mortal with a finger,slick already with magic,feeling tight muscles twitching with anticipation. Tom could only moan,forehead falling to rest against his shoulder.

         "Y-you...ah...that was your plan from the beginning..."

         "Might have been. Or not

.But now shush,Thomas. Look at me. I want to see your beautiful face while I please you."

          Loki's demand and the wonderful feeling which was already spreading in his lower body made him nod quickly,fear forgotten.Yet inwardly he swore to take payback for this little trick. He looked straight in Loki's eyes,while a second finger joined the first. The god was knuckle deep into him already,brushing against too sensitive walls in search for his prostate. Tom moaned,face twisting with pleasure. He wanted to ride those fingers,but Loki had a tight hold on his hips. So he was subjected to this sweet torture,which the god savoured,as a third finger was sucked in. It was then when the mortal began to cry out. The tip of Loki's fingers pressed against his prostate,making it impossible for Tom to look at him anymore. Loki moved his hand away from his hip,giving a sign to Thomas that he could ride them.Tom lost no time and finally locking lips with his lover,he began to ride the fingers,each brush over his prostate sending a pleasant burn to his leaking cock.

         Tom moaned shamelessly,giving Loki the chance to slip his tongue in his mouth and steal some of those lovely sounds. It was perfect. Tom was perfect,so willing,so open and dirty when wrapped in arousal,so willing to be filled and claimed. Loki groaned,the insatiable need beginning to rip the barriers of his patience. He magiced his shorts away,giving a pleased sigh at the contact with Thomas' skin. He stopped him,slowly pulling his fingers away with a protest from his sweet mortal.

         "Shh...you will feel me again soon,my beloved." He soothed. Then continued on a demanding tone. "Ride me. Use all of your skills while I claim you with my cock.You crave it,is it not? To fill you,to cum in you,while you scream my name. To mark you with my seed. Tell me,my beautiful Thomas."

         "Yes. Yes,I want you,Loki. I need you. Please,take me."

          Tom's plea full of need send a shiver down Loki's back,who,grabbing him again,positioned his mortal and slowly hrought him down. He watched how his sweet little mortal took every inch in him,whimpering as he did so. Loki knew he can take all of it. His Thomas...HIS mortal was simply perfect. No other lover had ever made him feel this way,took him in so perfectly,gave themselves so easily. No,Thomas was no whore,he was dedicated to the one he loved. And Loki felt,apart from sexual pleasure,something other lovers gave him not. Warmth. While making love to Thomas,he felt his heart surrounded by a feeling so incredible that he thought he'd be never to feel again.

        Once he bottomed,Loki pulled his mortal against him,pressed foreheads together and thrust up,hoping that the lounge wouldn't break with them. Thomas moaned,the angle being just perfect,as Loki always was. He moved in return,undulating his hips against his lover's lap,matching their paces.They took a faster rhythm,moans coming now from both of them. Loki pressed him down even harder,sweet nothings pouring in Thomas' ear to encourage him further,to bring them both over the edge.

         "Ah! Loki,please...fuck...yes,yes,yes...harder! Please,harder!"

          Tom didn't cared now that anyone might hear them. He continued to ride,hands braced on Loki's shoulders,while his hips rolled faster,lead by his lover's hold on him.Pleasure was overwhelming,hot through his veins and twisting his ration. His body was a beautiful canvas of red,mixed with sweat and the scent of their arousal,hair ruffled and pupils blown with lust. Loki committed this image to his memory,loving this debauched side of his mortal.

          Loki groaned wantonly,knowing he was not done yet. He wrapped a hand around Thomas' abandoned cock and began to match his strokes with his thrusts,wanting his mortal to come first. It took not long. Tom felt his lover's cock brushing his prostate,which brought a shout from his swollen lips,then,before he was even aware of it,he came,spurting seed all over Loki's hand and abdomen. Yet Loki didn't stopped. Even after Thomas slumped against him,he continued to work his mortal's over sensitive cock,hips continuing to thrust up despite the twitching muscles around it. Tom whimpered in Loki's neck,hands twitching against the god's skin. The god wrapped his arm around him and waved a quiet spell,which took over Tom and stimulated each pleasure point. His body went rigid,a choked cry vibrating against Loki's skin,who now held him even tighter as he came,Thomas' name spilling from his lips.Tom didn't even noticed his second orgasm,too tired and sated to realize what was happening around him.

      They remained in this position for a while,the mortal still panting softly.Loki brushed a hand over his sweaty back,keeping his sweet mortal warm with a little touch of magic.He merely pressed a kiss to Tom's temple,damp curls sticking to his skin.

     "How do you feel?"

    "As if I had rode a stallion. Otherwise good. You know that I hate you,right?"

    "Hm...let us say I take this as a compliment. And Thomas,you know that you are a bad liar,right?"

    Tom groaned in Loki's neck,the matching answer being specific to his godly lover.

    "Just shut up. I still hate you."

    "I hate you too,Thomas. Another round of drinks,then bed?"

    Tom could only roll his eyes.Loki grinned.This was going to be a long day...


End file.
